Wave 0000000
Wave 0000000 is a secret Easter egg wave where it occurs occasionally after wave 38. Special zombies like the idk and Virus will spawn. Jacks will also spawn in this wave, although they will have 100,000 health, unlike in the Halloween event where they had 120,000. Another Void will spawn in this wave as well. This wave can also occur at the start of the game, directly replacing Wave 1. It is still unknown what will happen if Wave 0000000 is beaten at the start of the game, due to the difficulty of the wave. When this wave occurs, the wave box will turn white and the wave box will say Wave 0000000. 3 Jacks and 1 Void will spawn during this wave. The triumph bar is also different from normal triumphs (shown above). Zombies Several different zombies will spawn during this wave. Known zombies include: * 3 idks * 1 Patient Zero (confirmed by CRAZYLICKSPUP), with unknown health. * 2 Unknown green zombies that appear to be wearing a red shirt and pants with a lab coat. * 4 Virus * 3 Mystery2s * 1 Red unknown zombie with unknown health. * 3 Jacks * 1 Void 'Beating Wave 0000000' *Wave 0000000 can occur at the beginning or end of a game. It is impossible to beat it when it occurs at the beginning. However, there are a few strategies to help you beat it at the end of the game. *Have multiple Phasers, Zeds, and Railgunners to deal a lot of damage. *Slow the enemies down using a Flamethrower. For some reason Jacks could get affected by Flamethrower *Make your towers shoot faster with a Commander. 'Trivia' * Wave 0000000 is not a glitch; it is an easter egg in Tower Battles. * There are 7 "0"'s in "0000000". * This Easter egg was released on the day Zed tower and Mercenary Tower was released. * In 2017 of Tower Battles, the completion of the Halloween event it said that "Jack will return.. ?" * It seems that Jack has returned but with only 100000 hp. * This Easter Egg can happen in any map and this wave is very deadly, especially in short maps (Ex: Grasslands, Mars, etc.) *"0000000" was at the bottom of the update log on the 3/22/18 update. *The theme of wave 0000000 is "Bombs for Throwing at You" from portal 2's soundtrack. *The 1s and 0s in the 4th message seem to translate into 3/4. *Wave 0000000 seems to be like a glitch that Planet3arth was trying to hide.(If you look at the round ending text) *Patient Zero comes with two dressed zombies that appear to be doctors/scientists. They could be connected somehow. Messages There are unique messages on top of the wave box before wave 0000000 occurs. They appear in the following order: # *The zombies retreat* # *T-0he zo--0mbie-00s retrea-0t* # (< and > continuously switch spots for 9 times) # A lot of 1's and 0's appear in the wave box, mixed with slashes and with <'s and >'s at the end of the message. # succesz (The wave box blinks into different colors continuously up until the 8th message) # random numbers flickinghahahahahaha # hi there # ..T-his is unexpected isn't it. (Wave box stops switching into different colors) # -0You thought the ga-me was over. # Well it is # -not # not this time # ..Le-t's go back in time.. # random numbers flicking # New wav-9090 e beginnin-0g # New wave beginning.. # Wave 0000000 (Wave box color switches to pale translucent white in some occasions) List of all recorded Wave 0000000 encounters * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U57HslyJsd0 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEHOM1dJvi4 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrQWwCbKFbg&feature=youtu.be * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4WYVJyC-RI&feature=youtu.be Category:Waves Category:Needs help Category:Early Game Category:Late Game